


Good enough to eat

by bunnysworld



Series: 2014 Holiday Fic tac toe [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy magics up some wonderful cupcakes, but Leon thinks there are things in the kitchen that look even more appealing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good enough to eat

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the cupcake pic on my fic-tac-toe card.
> 
> Leon and his man make a reappearance. I knew they would some day, I just love baker!Leon and his husband Baking Giant too much.
> 
> Thanks for the beta, issy!

Percy straightened up and the vertebrae in his back cracked as he stretched. “Done.” 

Leon smiled. His husband might look like a big brute being so tall and only consisting of muscles but he was the sweetest teddy bear of them all and the finest baker in the city, if not the country. And he looked absolutely adorable with icing on his face. “Looks good enough to eat.”

“Well, they’re cupcakes, if they didn’t, I’d have done something wrong.” Percy wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and pointed to the cupcakes with a wreath-decoration, matching the time of year. 

Growling, Leon reached for Percy and pulled him close. “Wasn’t talking about the cupcakes.”


End file.
